A New Start
by TheHeroesOfOlympusFanatic
Summary: Summary competition! Look at last chapter for details :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first chapter on FanFiction so I hope you like it. In this story, Piper comes to a new school, where none of the half-bloods are friends or know they're half-bloods except for Hazel and Nico. Not all of them are introduced in this chapter, but they should come in next few chapters. I promise this story will get better quickly ****. This story won't have many inappropriate scenes, but if there are some, there will be a warning before the chapter starts. I will try for a new chapter each week as I am very busy. Thanks and enjoy the story **

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters!**

Pipers POV

I stood outside the school gates watching as people swarmed through the gates into the school. I looked around at everyone hoping to see at least one familiar face. But I saw none. Just stranger after stranger pushing past. I sighed and walked in. Wow… It was a massive school. I looked down on my sheet and went to find locker 702. I finally arrived there after about 15 minutes of trying to push through all the crowds of people. I checked her code and opened her locker. I heard snickering and flicked round to see a group of boys walking down the hall staring at me. One wasn't laughing and just gave me a sympathetic smile and walked off. I looked down to check her uniform was ok. I looked up and saw a few people looking my way who seemed extremely amused. I suddenly noticed that I was the only one in uniform. I went bright red and ran to the bath rooms. When I ran in, I nearly knocked a girl wearing a purple tank top and denim shorts. She had honey blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said, startled.

The girl smiled "It's ok. You new?" she asked and gestured at my uniform.

I went red again "Yeah… I came in here to see if I could find anything to change into…"

"Oh. Wait, I think I have a spare outfit in my bag you could borrow… I'm Annabeth by the way."

"Really? Thanks so much! I'm Piper."

"I'll be right back. Just wait here" Annabeth ran off

She seems nice… Suddenly the door swung open. I turned thinking it was Annabeth back soon but it was a different girl wearing a lot of black who just raised an eyebrow then walked into a toilet.

The door opened and thankfully this time it was Annabeth holding a pile of clothes.

"Here, try these"

I thanked her then walked into a spare cubicle and got changed. She had given me a pair of super skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. Not my usual choice. I had a big struggle trying to get into the jeans. I heard a toilet flush and the sound of boots walking across the floor. The girl and Annabeth didn't talk so I guess they weren't friends… I quickly put the top on and stepped out. I looked in the mirror and thought it didn't look to bad except for my school shoes. Oh well, it would have to do for today.

"Thanks so much Annabeth, you saved my life!"

Annabeth smiled a bit "I think that's a bit over exaggerated"

"Not to much!" I smiled back

Suddenly the door opened and three girls model walked in. They stopped in front of us and looked at our clothes.

"Eww! Those shoes are not allowed!" The front one said, pointing at my shoes. The others nodded in agreement and wrote something on a piece of paper then handed it to me. It said 'The shoes you are wearing are not allowed. Take them off immediately.'  
"What do you think you are? The fashion police?" I asked them angrily.

"Pretty much. And you better do that, or we'll get you a detention." The one on the let said, flicking her hair

"One, I don't have any other shoes. Two, I don't think you can get me a detention."

"Oh, don't you bring spares? That's sooo awkward. And also, don't underestimate us." The middle one said and they all turned and walked into the three closest toilets.

Annabeth glared after them then pulled me out.

"Sorry about them… They think they run this school. But I might need to help you with the shoes 'cause they can get you detentions." Annabeth said, leading the way to her locker. I wondered how those girls could get anyone a detention. We arrived at her locker and she pulled out some purple converse.

"You like purple I'm guessing…" I asked her.

She went a little pink "Yeah.. It's been my favourite colour for a while." I put on the shoes, which were just a little too big if you were wondering, when the warning bell went.

"Um.. See you at recess?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll introduce you to my friends then." Annabeth said. I walked at a reasonably fast pace back to my locker where I quickly put my bag back and got out my books for my first class: Greek History in room 725. I walked up the corridor and saw room 727. I looked a bit further down and saw a sign for 725. I quickly pushed through the crowds and went in. The classroom was filling up fast. I looked for a spare seat, but most of them were either being taken or saved. There was one spot that no one seemed too keen about. It was next to a girl with a bunch of brown curls, who was sitting and reading a book. No one even walked near her. I took a deep breath and walked over, I mean, she can't be too bad…

**Thanks for reading **** I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any characters you want to include, just comment and say who they are and I'll try to add them (must be half bloods)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you guys liked my last chapter! **** Just telling you that they WILL get more interesting. Hopefully it'll start getting a bit more exciting in this one or the next one! About me posting once a week, I will try for shorter but as I said before, I'm super busy **** Please review! I'd really appreciate that **** Any suggestions or characters, please suggest **** But for now… Happy Reading!**

**Hazel's POV:**

I jumped when I heard someone sit next to me and say

"Hi, I'm Piper, is this seat free?"

I looked up and saw a girl wearing a purple t-shirt and super skinny jeans.

"Um… Yes, this seat is free." I replied in surprise

Piper sat down. "So… Wait, what's your name?"

"Um… Hazel."

"Cool! I'm Piper. Though I think I said that before… But anyway, I'm new here."

I mumbled something barely audible and I could see she was about to ask what I said, but the teacher rolled his wheelchair in. Phew.

**Mr Brunner's POV**

I looked around my class and my eyes fell on a girl sitting next to Hazel Levesque.

"You, new girl, come introduce yourself"

The girl flustered but shyly got up and I beckoned her to come stand out the front.

"Well… I'm Piper McLean, and I-" she was cut off when someone yelled out

"Wait, are you related to Tristan McLean?!". Everyone started laughing and saying things like

"Her? Yeah right!" or "Pfft! LOL!" "Wow… Your dumb."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled accidently. Oops. I probably should have acted a bit more teacher like. But it worked. Everyone went quiet and looked to the front.

**Piper's POV:**

I gulped nervously when everyone faced me again, but I also found a surge of anger bubbling up inside me. Without thinking I said

"Yes. Tristian McLean is my dad." There were a few murmurs and I thought people were starting to believe me until someone yelled out

"Do you have proof?!" the room erupted into chatter again but I gave myself a little time to think. I had 2 options. 1, I show them proof and be known as Tristan McLean's daughter or 2, Let them not believe me and think of me as a liar. Tough choice. I'm not being sarcastic. It really is a tough choice… In the end I chose option 1. Whether that was the right option or not, I guess I'm going to find out. So I pulled a picture out of my pocket (It was one of me when I was little, playing with my dad) and showed the class. There were gasps of surprise as people recognised the people in the picture. But then someone said

"Wait, wait, wait… Tristan McLean isn't married! He doesn't even have a girlfriend! Who's your mum?"

"I never knew her." Was my blunt answer. There were a few mumbles that sounded like 'I'm sorry' or something like that.

"My dad never talks about her either. But when I ask, he always gets this faraway look in his eyes then makes an excuse that he has work to do and walks away quickly." I just realised how much personal stuff I had just said and blushed and walked back to my seat. Hazel gave me a little sympathetic smile then turned to Mr Brunner.

**Piper POV (again, but at lunch):**

I stepped into the lunch room and all attention turned to her. I heard people saying things like 'OMG, that's her… Tristan's daughter' 'I can't believe I didn't know Tristan had a daughter' 'and with a mystery girl too!' 'So romantic!'

Well… I guess news spreads fast around here… I looked around and spotted Annabeth waving from a table near the back of the room. I hurried over there but felt someone catch my arm.

"Piper! How good to see you again! Come, sit with us!" It was the snobby girl from the toilets and she was pointing to a large table in the middle of the room where I recognised the boys who had laughed and the one who hadn't, the snobby girls two followers, and some other jock looking boys and bratty looking girls.

"Um.. Actually I was going to-"The girl cut her off.

"No, no, come sit with us." She practically dragged me over. I looked at Annabeth and gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. She answered it with a glare then turned to her friends. I sat down and found myself next to the boy who didn't laugh at me and that snobby girl…

"Piper, I'm Silena, this is Drew and this is Gabby. That's Connor, that's Sam, that's Travis, that's…" I half blocked her out as she went around the table naming people. Suddenly I heard Silena say "Clarisse" with a really blunt tone. I looked up and noticed or the first time that sitting in the middle of all the jocks was a girl, dressed in the same football uniform. I decided not to ask as she had a very piercing glare… Silena continued until she got to the boy next to me. She sighed a little so only me and Drew could hear. Drew giggled a bit. "That's Jason." He gave me a small smile then ate his lunch. Boy, he was a messy eater.

"But enough about us, tell us about you! Wait, are those designer jeans? If they are, they must be VERY rare. I've never seen them before!" I heard a little laugh from the back of the room and turned to see Annabeth with amusement in her eyes.

"Annabeth Chase… Shut up." Silena said it with such force everyone shut up. I looked at her in shock. She definitely had power…

"Back to our convo, wait… Were the shoes I told you to take off some special designer ones too? OhMyGosh! I'm sooooooooooo sorry! You had to change into those boring shoes too." She said sympathetically. And before I had time to say anything… She continued

"Hey, me, Drew and Gabby are having a sleepover. Wanna come? Great! See you there!" Wow, this girl is pushy

"Actually… I can't, sorry." Silena's face fell for a second but then went right back.

"Oh well, your loss." The bell went and I noticed I hadn't finished my lunch.

"Are you gonna eat that?" The Jason boy asked

"Um, I wasn't planning too…" He took my lunch and quickly finished it all off then ran off. Oookaay…

**Haii! Thanks for reading **** So… Piper now knows Annabeth, Hazel, Silena, Drew, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Jason and Mr Brunner. Will Annabeth forgive Piper? Will Piper ever escape being the daughter of Tristan McLean? Piper hasn't met Thalia (apart from the brief toilet encounter), Percy, Leo, Nico, Grover (big job this one XD), Frank, Reyna, Katia or Rachel. Next chapter hopefully I can cover all that. Shouldn't be too long I hope **** I'll update when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! **** Hope my last chapter got a little more interesting… In this chapter Piper should meet the rest of the characters. If there are any others you want to add I can add them in, you just have to tell me which ones. Please review! It would make my day **** But on with the story **

**Annabeth's POV:**

I can't believe Piper ditched me for them! And after what they did to her this morning… I grabbed all my homework and stuffed it in my bag. I threw my bag over my shoulder and slammed my door shut. I turned around and saw Piper waving and trying to work her way through the crowd towards me. I turned away and walked quickly down the hall.

"Annabeth! Wait! Please!" Piper yelled. She actually sounded pretty desperate… But no. I can't let her just get away with anything. I kept walking quickly down the halls.

"Annabeth! Please! Please Annabeth! I'm sorry!" She yelled again. Damn it. I turned and she quickly ran up.

"Look, just hear me out. Please." She asked. There was a small part of me that felt like I should do whatever she says. She's already learning from Silena and them… I turned and walked off. I heard her yelling after me but I blocked her out and walked on.

**Piper's POV:**

I chased after Annabeth, yelling out, trying to get her to turn again. I lost her in the crowds of people. I finally pushed outside, to find she wasn't anywhere in sight. I sat down on one of the benches. What have I done…? I didn't mean to ditch her… I looked around, trying to spot a familiar face. Finally, I saw Hazel talking with a boy dressed in black jeans, a dark grey top with a black skull on it and a black leather jacket. Nearby was that girl in black from the toilets. She looked quite impatient. I decided to go say 'hi' to Hazel. Hazel's back was facing me and as I walked up the boy in black nudged Hazel and she turned round.

"Ah, hey Hazel… Um, you do remember me right?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. Um, Nico, this is Piper. She sits next to me in Greek History. Piper, this is Nico, my, um… Step brother…" She said step brother weirdly but I decided to let it go for now. I smiled at Nico. He sorta smiled back… I'm just not sure all people would call it a smile.

"Tristan McLean's daughter, right?" He asked. My smile faded.

"Sadly." Both of them looked shocked.

"Sadly?!" Hazel and Nico asked.

"Um.. Yeah. It's not as awesome as it sounds." I said.

"Oh. I think we could understand that…" Nico said miserably. I wondered what he meant.

"Anyway, come, I'll introduce you to Thalia." He gestured to the girl in black. I followed him over.

"Thalia, this is Piper. Piper, this is Thalia." Nico introduced us.

"Um… Hi…" I said.

"Uniform girl…. Nice to meet you." She said. Nico was about to question this but he shook his head and let it be. Suddenly I heard a ton of yelling and laughing behind me. I turned to see a big group of boys, all dripping wet, probably the swim team. They were led by a boy with black hair. I couldn't properly see his face, but I swear I saw sea green eyes… Then I noticed a boy at the back, who seemed to be limping slightly, and struggling to keep up with the others. One guy saw me and whispered to the others. Another one looked like he had just got a great idea. He whispered it to the others and they all laughed. The guy at the front walked over. Yep… Sea green eyes…

"Hey, I'm Percy. I hear your Tristan McLean's daughter. Is that so?"

"Um… Yeah…"

"So… Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Um… Sorry, but I'm busy… And you don't even know my name…"

He looked shocked that she had rejected her.

"Yes I do. It's Piper McLean."

"Well, I haven't seen you before just now. So… I can't cancel my plans for you. I'm sorry." I turned back to Nico and Thalia who both looked shocked. Then their expressions turned to amusement and I could just picture Percy's dumbfound expression. He's probably never heard no for an answer. Still, I felt a little sorry for him, but I could make up for that later.

**Percy's POV:**

Shit! This girl, a NEW girl… Just said no! And right in front of all his team mates… This is horrendous! And she just turned around and ignored him after. His team mates saw what had happened and they were yelling things like 'ooh! Burn!'. I turned around and glared at them. They immediately went silent I walked over and said

"Give it time."

**Piper's POV (sorry for the short Percy one):**

I watched as the team said good bye and went different ways. The guy at the back tried to catch up to Percy.

"Yo, Percy! Man! Wait up!" Percy looked behind and saw this guy. He scowled.

"Grover, get a life. And never call me man again. It's ruining my rep." Percy said. Ouch. Grover looked after him in disappointment. I said a quick goodbye to Hazel, Nico and Thalia then went over to him.

"Hey… Um… You okay? That was pretty cruel…" I asked him. He looked up, obviously surprised I was talking to him.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Wait, used to it?! You mean he does that lots?!"

"Yeah." Then he started mumbling "And he doesn't know I'm trying to help…"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Oh, ah… Nothing. I gotta go. Bye. Nice chat." He said and fast walked (still slightly limping) away. I wondered why he limped… Never mind. I sat down on a bench. Suddenly someone sat down next to me.

"Hey! I'm running for president! Join Team Leo!" I jumped and looked up. There was a boy who looked pretty wild. He had a bunch of curly dark brown hair and a crazy smile.

"Um… Can I see your campaign?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Campaign?" He frowned. Oh, wow…

"Yeah… Basically what you'd do if you became president." His smile returned.

"Oh, that's easy. I'd make school awesome! A.K.A. More LEO!" I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Okay. I'll think about it." I answered. He nodded and looked very proud then walked off. I sat there, alone, for a while, thinking about my day. Recalling who I had met (Annabeth, Hazel, Mr Brunner and my other teachers, Silena, Drew, Gabby, Connor, Sam, Travis, Clarisse, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Percy, Leo and Grover) when someone said

"Hey, I'm Reyna, this is Frank, Katie and Rachel. Are you knew here?" I looked up and saw a girl with brown/black hair, loosely over her shoulder. To her right was a boy who had Chinese origin and to her left were two girls, one with slightly wavy brown/blonde hair and the other with a mess of red hair.

"Um, hi. And yeah. I came here today."

"Great! We're part of the school board. I'm current president, though probably not for long. I'm going up against that bitch, Silena, and a guy called Leo Valdez. Apparently most people want Leo, but after the speeches… I think Silena will do that thing where everyone listens. But anyway, Frank is Vice president, but he wants to back down this vote, Katie is treasurer, though there are quite a few people going for that, and Rachel is a very prized member, who seems to have the best ideas… Personally, I think she should run for president." Reyna said. I nodded slightly.

"But anyway, we just like to welcome new people to the school. Sorry I that was a bit overwhelming." She said and the others nodded.

"It's okay. Thanks." I smiled. I saw a sports car drive into the parking lot. My smile faded.

"Well, see you later." I said. They said bye and stared in awe as I jumped into the car and it drove off. I mean, seriously. It's not that interesting.

**Uh oh! Reyna doesn't like Silena! But Pipers met everyone (Except a few people later in the story)! (Unless you think of another character, if so, just tell me who and I'll try work them in. If not, sorry). I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Please review! I would really like it if you told me what you like or what you don't like! Then I can make it better **** Thx!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Note, plz read)

**This isn't a chapter but please read! I got a complaint about how I made Percy (and I think it might be a little for Jason too) but just remember that Percy never fitted in at schools, so this is probably the first one he's ever felt 'popular' in and he doesn't want to ruin it. He just got a little big headed I guess… But trust me, Annabeth will pull him down a peg or two **** It's pretty similar with Jason too. I also got a really helpful review (thanks KittyJReilin) saying who I had missed. So these characters will appear later: Hedge, Mary Lou, Lacy, Will, Beckendorf, Malcom, Nyssa, Harley, Tyson, Calypso, Chris, Ethan, Dakota, Leila, Octavian, Clovis and Mitchell. Also, don't worry, there will be lots of Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel and more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOAH!... I haven't posted for ages! So sorry…. I was way busier than usual. Hopefully this chapter is okay, it's a bit rushed but hopefully it's not too bad. Sorry again about Percy in the other chapter. He was pretty bad… But I promise he will get to the Percy we know **

**Grover's POV:**

"Grover Underwood please go to Mr Brunner's office" the school secretary said over the loud speaker. Oh, Chir - I mean, Mr Brunner probably wanted to know how finding the dem – I mean 'special' people, like Percy, were going. I walked into his office and was shocked when I found rows of armour and weapons lined up.

"Chiro-I mean, Mr Brunner! What's this for?!" I asked, shocked.

"There's an overload of demi – no, 'special' people here. I can't cover any more, another demigod has joined the school, causing the scent to get out. The monsters are coming, full speed with no one but us and the demi-gods to stop them. So… Who do you know is a demi-god?" Chiron asked, not seeming worried about using the term 'demi-gods' any more.

"Let's see…. There's Percy Jackson, his scent is strong, Silena and Drew have the qualities and skills of an Aphrodite child, there's Hazel and Nico, and Nico has noticed that Thalia, when she gets angry, sparks can literally fly, I once saw that on that guy called Jason, Leo Valdez was in my wood and metal tech class and his creations were worthy of Hephaestus, Clarrise La Rue… She isn't a normal teen girl, she's super aggressive, Reyna and Frank are strange. I think they're demigods but they don't read ancient Greek. I'm not sure about the rest."

"Hmm… There's a few more, apart from them who have been very good at reading ancient Greek. Annabeth Chase, Katie, and Connor and Travis Stoll. I'm not sure but I don't want to accidently leave any behind. As for the new girl…"

"Piper McLean" we both said at once.

"Okay. I think that's it. Percy, Silena, Drew, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Clarrise, Annabeth, Reyna, Frank, Katie, Connor and Travis. I think that's it." Mr Brunner said while writing it down on some paper. He then ran off to ask the secretary to get those people to come to his office. I looked out the window. The monsters were in sight now. Suddenly there was a scream from next door. This was strange as the mist should cover up the monsters, but I went and checked. I burst in and recognised the school board. One of the members, Rachel Dare, was white and staring out the window, straight at the monsters. Most of the rest obviously saw nothing.

"What are you looking at? There's nothing there!" One person said.

"Yeah! Nothing but blue skies and green fields" another agreed. I looked and saw Reyna, Frank and Katie coming to see what they were looking at. I prayed to the gods that the announcement would come. 10 steps away now… 9… 8… Come on Chiron! 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…

"Can the following students please go to Mr Brunner's office:" Instinctively, everyone stoped, though Rachel was still white with shock. "Percy Jackson, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Clarrise la Rue, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, Katie Gardener, Piper McLean, Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll."

Reyna, Frank and Katie seemed to decide that seeing a teacher was more important than something out the window so they walked out.

"Rachel. Can you come with me for a second?" The girl nodded and stood up, not taking her eyes off the monsters until they were out the door.

"Could you see them?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes… It's a long story but come with me."

So Chiron and I explained as fast as we could about all this demi-god stuff and how they were all offspring of gods. That's why you only have one biological parent you know of. That's when Rachel said;

"But I know both my biological parents… And they're certainly not gods or goddesses…"

That confused us, but we didn't have time. Our biggest defence was an old centaur (No offence Chiron), an out of practice satyr (me) and 15 untrained, confused demi-gods. I looked at Chiron and saw he knew our only chance was to get out of here. So, as usual, we have to do something illegal. Chiron ushers everyone out and there are some questions about the armour and weapons but Chiron waves them off. Then he turns around and tells everyone;

"Sorry if this is a little weird but I'm going to slow in this wheel chair." And then steps out and turns into his usual centaur then looks at me. I take off those annoying shoes to reveal goat feet. Everyone stares at us until I say

"Centaur and satyr…"

For some reason they weren't too surprised with that. I guess learning you're related to a god or goddess is big enough.

**Thalia's POV:**

WTF?! I'm a child of a GOD? Or at least I'm guessing that, as I knew my mum… But still, that's off the point! Why didn't someone tell me this earlier?! I looked at Nico and his step-sister, Hazel. Now I get why they find it awkward calling each other 'step-brother' and 'step-sister'. Wait. Did they know?

"Nico… Did you know of this before?" I said with a cold, dead serious tone. He looked down and nodded. I'm gonna get back at him for that. By the way, my ancient Greek teacher just stood up from his wheelchair and has a lower body of a horse, and a weird guy who follows the swim team around has hooves. Completely normal. Us humans, well, half humans (jeez that's weird!) had to run pretty fast to catch up. Mr Brunner was taking the back exit so no one would see us. He galloped across the road, making lots of cars swerve, giving us time to run across behind him. He ran into a parking lot and found a large truck. Using a dagger from god knows where, I mean god**s** knows where, he cut the lock and opened the back.

"In, in, in!" He yelled and ushered us all in. "Grover, can you drive? Thanks."

Wait! That dudes like, 15 or 16! Not old enough to drive! He seemed to notice everyone looking at him.

"32. Satyrs age twice as fast as humans." This didn't seem to comfort everyone, but it was enough for me. I hopped in without another word. The others followed, with Mr Brunner coming in last. He shut the doors and used a broom to lock them. I tried to find a comfy seat, but there weren't really many. I ended up sitting next to Nico. The engine started and we drove out of the car park and a crazy speed.

**Grover's POV:**

As soon as possible, I was driving as fast as possible in this slow truck. Looking through the mirrors, I saw the monsters where on our tail, smashing through anything in the way. I turned back to the road and pressed down as hard as possible on the accelerator. As I swerved the cars, I could faintly hear Chiron explaining everything in more detail.

**30 mins later:**

The entrance to Camp Half Blood was in sight. I looked behind quickly. The monsters were closing in faster. The truck was running out of fuel. So I did what was necessary. Time to go off road. I zoomed up the hill, as fast as the truck could go as the monsters closed in. We were inches away from the border when… I ran out of fuel. But thankfully, the monsters were on the job. One big push, and we rolled past the border.


	6. Chapter 6 - May not continue

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, I might not continue this story as I don't think it's at all good and I am getting hardly any reviews. If you want me to continue, please leave a review. Thanks – __**TheHeroesOfOlympusFanatic**_


	7. Chapter 7 - COMP :)

**A/N: **_Okay, so I got quite a few more reviews asking me to continue, so I probably will. I also got a couple about my blurb, and I agree. Blurbs aren't my strong point, you may have noticed -.- So I'm thinking of doing a mini competition. All you have to do is leave a review of what you think the blurb should be and I'll decide which one to use (it would be preferable if you had a username so I can go like – your username instead of – Guest). It will end at 3:30am on the 4/07/2015, AEST, and the winner will get a shout out in my coming story. __ If you do decide to leave a blurb suggestion, thank you so much for helping __** \- TheHeroesOfOlympusFanatic**_


End file.
